Possessed
by poisonnwine
Summary: "He just kept looking at her, and she kept on looking at him, trying to come up with something, that could possibly save him. "Toby, this isn't you. Please, try to remember—I, I love you" chocked out Spencer." AU-One shot, where Toby is possessed, and Spencer tries to get him to remember who he once was, before it's too late.


**I put this on my tumblr (cavastings) self promo ftw a few days (yesterday?) ago and i decided I would put it here too, because idk. Well I got the idea from one of imagineyourotp 's posts**

* * *

The ominous figure was lingering closer; Spencer's thoughts becoming mournful and dreadful, everything seemed cloudy, dark patches of smug seemed to drown out her longs, completely vacuuming out the little oxygen she had left. Everything around her seemed to live in the shadows, even on the sunniest of lightest of days, everything seemed dimmed to something sinister; dark—evil. She felt lost, in a dark room, all alone, trying to awake the one she wouldn't leave behind. The one she _couldn't_leave behind.

The worst part was the waiting—the waiting to see if the lingering shadow was the someone she was looking for, or if they were simply another monster, _she _created. It all started a year ago, or so Spencer thought, was a year ago—it felt like a year, but in reality she had no clue what day it was, how much time has passed, since this town fell into this awful darkness. Everyone had told her to go, that there was no chance she would get him back, that staying in a town full of demons and monsters was just a suicidal bet, but she didn't listen. As long as she knew he was left behind, she would always live in the dark, this town, it represented her soul; dark and worn away. She belonged here, she belonged with him, and if his residence was here, then so be it.

As the figure crept forward, Spencer made out who it was, her heart leapt for joy, and a small dusty smile tugged on her lips. "Toby!" shouted Spencer softly, quickly walking, almost jogging, over to him. She slowed her pace, as she noticed his appearance. He looked so cold, so distant, so vengeful, he looked like _them; _the monsters of this town.

"Toby," Whimpered Spencer as she sucked in a breath of air. His facial expression didn't even shift, he just kept towards her, that thirst to kill haunting his horrifying, dimly lit blue eyes. She halted, her face falling into the frown that seemed to be an asset of her face now. She fell into a sullen gaze, her heart shattering; she thought that maybe, he wouldn't be like _this._ That maybe he wouldn't have been possessed by the evil spirits that doomed this town, however long ago. _She had hope_, but she should have known; hope only bleeds eternal misery. But, even knowing that, it didn't stop her from what she was doing next—which would seal her fate, forever.

As he gloomed closer, she took a step towards him. The air around her seemed bitter, and dry. Not even a gentle breeze flew by, but yet, she was shivering. She felt like the temperature suddenly had dropped forty degrees, and no one had bothered to tell her to wear a jacket. She felt alone, and scared—but not for her life—but the fear that he would forever be like this, overcome with darkness and power.

"Toby," Repeated she, again, in such a begging matter. "Toby it's me, it's Spencer. Do you remember?" asked she, her vocal box, wavering and throat tightening. She had a good idea whether or not he would remember, but she asked anyways.

He seemed to become angry at her question, and it was obvious—he most certainly did not remember. He came closer, his eyes dead locked on her, and his jaw clenched. He didn't look like himself, not at all. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Grouched Toby, looking disgusted, that she would even suggest that they knew each other.

"Please!" begged the poor girl, her sad brown eyes, crowing with tears.

Toby didn't take a second to even try to remember, he simply just glared at her. He didn't even look alive, he looked so numb, so unknowing of what life was like beyond the shadows. "You really shouldn't be out here—it's not safe."

Spencer looked him wearily, sure that this would be the time of his attack, but he didn't do anything. He just kept looking at her, and she kept on looking at him, trying to come up with something, that could possibly save him. "Toby, this isn't you. Please, try to remember—I, I love you" chocked out Spencer.

He scoffed, and shook his head, not replying. Instead he backed her up against the wall, and eventually pinned her to it. His hands gripped around her neck, and the darkening glow shed down her body, paralyzing her, from the neck down—there was no way she could escape, her only chance was for him to remember.

"Toby please!" Cried Spencer, looking at him with the utmost sincerity "I love you, I stayed here to find you! You can break this, you can save yourself, please don't do this, Toby!"

This didn't change his mind, "I like being this way." whispered Toby bitterly before bashing her head against the wall, so strongly, that her she instantly collapsed, once he let extracted the possession he had on her. The second he did so, the second she fell to the floor, his eyes widened. His face lit up, and he back to shake entirely. _He remembered._

He dropped to the floor beside her, his breathing weak and unsteady, and his hands just the same. He lifted her head up into his lap, "Spencer," Toby cried, "Spencer, I remember—im so sorry, Spencer, please, please, no, you can't! Please I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" Toby broke out into a sob. "No, Spencer, no you have to be okay. I love you, I love you so much, no!" He tried to shake her but it was no good, she was gone for good. He collapsed into her lap, sobbing, pulling her still


End file.
